ABC's of Hetalia
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: A set of drabbles and oneshots that star Antarctica, or Eleanor to her friends. OCxVarious Countries. Each chapter is not related to another unless stated otherwise. AM TAKING PROMPTS FOR EACH LETTER.
1. Annoying Habit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own Antarctica. I am aware that there are other OC's also called Antarctica, however any resemblance to them are purely coincidental. **

* * *

Annoying Habit

_Fact#1: Antarctica is considered a desert because of the small amount of rain fall it receives. _

Antarctica, also known as Eleanor, had an annoying habit if carrying around a gigantic bag of junk. It's not the fact that she carried it, it's the fact that she'd leave it laying in the most obtrusive of places.

Once, she had left it laying behind poor, unsuspecting Prussia's chair. When he pushed back to rise, Gilbert promptly tipped backwards! As he laid there, holding his arm in pain, Antarctica became aware if the trouble she caused. One moment he was noticing the mysterious stains on the white ceiling, and the next, he was staring at a pale face with clear blue-grey eyes and an ice white braid.

"So un-awesome, Eleanor!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Did you get hurt?" Her eyes widened in worry and guilt as she saw the bump on his arm, the bruise already turning purple. Her face disappeared and was replaced by her hand. Antarctica hauled him up and dusted off his shirt.

Gilbert's eyes widened at her next move! His breath stumbled in surprise as Eleanor's lips pressed lightly on first the bump, and then his left cheek.

"Sorry, Gilbert!" Before he could stutter a reply, Eleanor had picked up her purse and was on her way back to her seat.

Maybe that habit wasn't as horrible as he thought.

* * *

**Ahaha! A pretty good start I think. I really do carry around a bag full of who-knows-what! My friends all call it "The Mary Poppins Bag." **

**I've never written for Hetalia before so I hope it's all in character and everything. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Birds of a Feather Flock Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. But I do own Antarctica (Eleanor) and any similarities between her anf any other Antarcticas are purely coincidental anf I mean any harm. **

**I'll warn you, it isn't the best. **

* * *

Birds of a Feather Flock Together

Fact#2: Antarctica means "opposite of north."

When Antarctica first met Italy, it was a disaster.

Eleanor was running from Germany, who was convinced she needed training. Feliciano was running from an angry penguin he suspected escaped from a zoo. He had tried to feed it pasta, but instead it chased him.

Both nations were not watching where they were going and promptly collided with a bang! Eleanor looked over at Italy and squeaked; she had never met the nation before and was unsure of his personality. Feliciano peered over at Antarctica and let out a "Ve~!" To him, she looked awfully scary covered in furs and with piercing blue-grey eyes.

Antarctica swiftly began apologizing at the same time Italy pulled out a white flag and waved it furiously. It was interrupted by Germany and the penguin appearing beside the couple.

"Germany~!" and "Glacier~!" sounded at the same time. Shooting each other cautious glances, they approached each other warily.

"There you are, Italy. I see you have met Antarctica." Italy was automatically reassured when he realized Germany knew the girl. The penguin started chirping and Eleanor's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Glacier says that he noticed you had pasta on your shirt, he didn't mean to scare you." Eleanor pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at the sauce on his collar.

"Ve, thanks pretty lady!~"

Antarctica smiled and said, "Want to be friends, Italy?"

And so, two equally cowardly countries became friends and allies.

* * *

I realize this is definitely not my best work. I totally didn't plan for this to end the way it did, but….

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! 3


	3. Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

_Cake_

_ United Kingdom, New Zealand, France, Norway, Australia, Chile, and Argentina have territorial claims in Antarctica. However, all claims have been suspended since 1959. _

Today was Japan's birthday and all of the nation's friends were getting together to throw a celebratory party. Each country had a job to do, and Antarctica was in charge of making the cake. She had decided on a white, two-layer cake with buttercream frosting.

It took her an hour to round up the ingredients, mix, pour, and place the cake in the oven. When the oven dinged, Eleanor pulled in from the oven and set it on cooling racks.

She clipped her bangs from her eyes and pulled the rest of her white hair into a long braid. She whipped the frosting into the correct consistency and separated it into two bowls. One bowl, which held most of the icing, was left white. The other was colored red to use for decorations.

Antarctica placed one of the cooled cakes onto a fancy plate. After covering the top of it in frosting, she placed the second cake on top. She frosted the rest of the cake perfectly and evenly.

Eleanor filled a piping bag with the red icing and used it to write the words "Happy Birthday, Japan!" in looping cursive. She switched the tips to make flowers along the bottom edge of the cake.

"Finished!" she proudly exclaimed. Eleanor was positive that it was the best cake she had made. As she laid the dishes in the sink, she happened to look up at the clock.

"Oh!" She quickly covered the cake and rushed out the door. I hope I'm not late!

* * *

**This one was okay I guess. I already have D planned but as for the rest, I need IDEAS! So please submit a few :D**


	4. Didn't Count

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! But I own my version Antarctica!

This really did happen to me and it was horrible, but luckily I have wonderful friends who care. :D

* * *

**Didn't Count**

_Fact #3: Antarctica has no permanent residents._

"He said it didn't count, France! He said it wasn't real!"

The French man held her as she sobbed her eyes out. France reviewed what she'd told him about the man: an arrogant man who entered into a long distance relationship with Eleanor.

"Don't cry, my dear. He's not worth it, it's not worth it." he crooned to her.

"I-I just I got so tired of being the third wheel, the odd one out. I haven't even had boyfriend in over a year, and the whole time I knew he still loved his ex. So when he came along, I wasn't so naive to think I was in love, but I thought it could be a good thing. Why would he say such mean things to me?!"

Things like "I never believed it'd last" and "our relationship wasn't real, it doesn't count" ran through her head. Francis clutched her tighter to his chest.

"He doesn't understand matters of the Heart anyways," he whispered. "And he's an idiot. You can do better my dear. You can find a real man who loves you and would never say suck things to you." He cradled her petite face in his large hands using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears from her watery green eyes. Now cheer up, pretty girl! Lets go oogle the beautiful boys of my country!" He was sure the lonely country would soon be content surrounded by all the beauty of France and her loved ones.

* * *

Writing stories is oddly therapeutic~

Please review with prompts for the following letters! :D


End file.
